The Giant and the Flash
by thebestoftherest
Summary: Giganta is in heat, and unfortunately for our favorite speedster, she in heat with Flash (Aka Wally West). Change to M later for later smut, T know.
1. Chapter 1

******The Giant and the Flash **: my Giant and I.

* * *

**I don't own Justice League, they belong to DC comics. I added 2 rogues from the comics to JLAU Flash Rogues gallery. I don't own any of the characters.**

**Rated M for later chapters.**

**PS though out this and any future Rogue and Flash fight Wally give them little nick names, they will appear as I think of them.**

**PS Boomerang won't talk because I don't know how to write a Austrian accent (or any other accent), I don't want to offend anyone, if you know how to write one down and tell me that be awesome.**

* * *

**A Central City buildings. Flash POV:**

"Cold are you ever going to learn?" I said.

"Flash you are out number and outmatch." Cold's said. We are on the roof to one of my city skyscraper. I can't run to gain speed, Mirror master already cover a fourth of the roof top with his mirrors, Cold cover had several others spots with Ice, and several more spots on with his toys. I couldn't jump to another because the others were too weak, not around, or have something one it that I could stand one. The only reason I could even walk was Boomerang, and hothead keep destroy the others Rogues trap.

"This is fun baby flash," Trickster said.

"How do you keep escaping James?" I asked.

"Warden Cold let me off early for good behavior." James said, wow, this guy needs help.

"Cold not the warden." I said.

"Burn already." Hothead said.

"I always wanted to see what a flash ice structure looks like." Freezer burn said.

Boomerang threw a boomerang at me, I jump over it.

"Flash you really need to reflect on what you done," Mirror master said.

"How is it, I have the world cheesiest villain gallery?" I asked.

"You hurt us Flash, but snot for long," James said, while pointing his snot gun at me.

"I choose a bad day to forget my justice league commutation," I need to stop talking, I didn't but u gave to have some fun with them.

"Let's see how many attack he can take at once." Cold said.

I had to dodge five attacks at once.

"I got him, dancer." James said to Mirror Master don't asked me how I know. James snot gun manage to hit the roof causing the floor below me to fall. I tried to do like a helicopter and slow myself down but it not working.

Oh no, I going to fall…then suddenly something kinda soft catch me.

I look down to see I was in a giant hand; I look up to see Giganta holding me.

"Hell that our flash, get your own." Trickster said, Giganta turn around to see him, how did he get there I don't know. While turning her hair knock the villains off the roof. She then flips Trickster away.

"Giganta what are you doing here?" I ask her, she got smaller and walks through a nearby forest.

Once she was as small as she could go, she hug me, "Giga what you're doing." I said.

"Loving my mate," She said.

"What do want me to give you, a pardon? I can't nor do I want to." I said.

"Let's see that pretty face." She said, she grabs my shoulder, remove my mask and started to kiss me, which for some reason I kiss back. "Does my Flashy have a name, to match this cute face?" She said hugging me.

"I can't tell you." I said, what is her game?

"Come on Cutie live a little."

"Not Giga you're a criminal."

"That's doesn't matter as long as I'm with my flashy, none of it does."  
"Giga I can't with a clear conscience knowing all the lives you hurt."

"Please Flash, I need you, I do whatever you want just love me."

"Giga, if you don't want me to call the league."

"They could be at our wedding." Why is her mood changing every other word, wait?

"Our…wedding, what in the world are you talking about?"

She then hugs me, which got my face in her breast. "Huh little Flash wants to come out to play." She then starts to pull my pants down, get out.

"I'm not letting you rape me."

"Your enjoy loving me."

"Giga I see if the league, I sure they will be able to help you."

"I don't want help, I want you." She then falls over herself. Me being the caring hero I was check her out, I mean if she is OK

I move her on where she was standing on her knees.

"Flashy you really do care, you won't leave me." I felt her hand.

"Giga your face is freezing cold, what happen to you?"

"I don't know, I don't care, I just want you cutie." She said getting up and putting me in one of those hugs again.

"Giganta you're suffocating me." She loosens her grip on me, I breathing some air.

"Is my little Flashy OK, I didn't hurt you?"

"Not much, Giga is something wrong?"

"No, I find, you sure your OK my mate."

"How can you love me, after all the times you attack me, weather you were alone or attacking alongside Grodd, Luthor, and/or the rest of the society." Her face started to tear up. "I'm sorry but I could never feel the same about you."

"Flash I need you, if I don't live with you; I rather die, just kill me, and get it over with. I have no other reason to stay alive."

"Giga something is wrong with you, I don't know if I can love you but I know I can save you, and that all that's matter."

"Nothing worth saving alone, just finish me off."

"Giga you know I don't kill."

"If you're not going to help then don't, but don't get in the way."

"Giga what are you going to do."

"Kill myself."

"Giga, if I play along with just stay alive, I think the league can help."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She then hugs me, and my face was in her breast again.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

******The Giant and the Flash **part 2

* * *

**I don't own Justice League.**

**I planning on it having a sometimes after the end of JL Unlimited.**

**This happen 6 months after Destroyer.**

**gunman: I work on the Rogues gallery, and try to give her a NEW UNIFORM.**

**No Rogues here try to add it later.**

* * *

**Flash back: Wally POV:**

"Giga, if I play along with just stay alive, I think the league can help."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She then hugs me, and my face was in her breast again.

* * *

**Now:**

"Giga can please stop doing that."

"But you're little Flash is enjoying it so much."

"My little Flash?" I notice how my pants were tight, it OK I can date her, didn't have time with her, with my job as Flash, and with the police office, and her job.

"You know you're…" I interrupt her.

"PLEASE I JUST STARTED THIS RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU, I RATHER YOU NOT TALK ABOUT MY PRIVATE PARTS."

"Don't you want me to mate with you?"

"Maybe… but later not now."

"OK when, is it going to be before my heat?"

"Your…your heat, Giganta what are you talking about."

"I remember Grodd while alive, mention something about the chip, he trick me into getting a chip, saying it would help my inte..telli what is it call being smart?"

"Intelligent, he lied that it would help your intelligent." I knew Grodd lied because do I really need to explain.

"Yeah, he said it would help, I never was very smart, but it sometime decrease and with Grodd increase, Luthor said when he fix me, he said due to the chemical Grodd use, and the chip mess my brain up causing me to go in heat someday, he said he would help me, when he got Brainiac and became a god he would fix me, I knew he wouldn't do it quickly, but he would eventually." Would Luthor help her, maybe but wouldn't be a high priority for him.

"What exactly did Luthor do that got you to wake up from that coma, and what did he do from the chip?"

"Mess with the chip a little; I don't really know how, I may not be stupid but I never was really good at understanding technology."

"Did you know what he did with the chip?" I hope her ex-teammates won't use it to hurt anybody."

"He said it would help my inte…tell… that thing."

"So he said it would help your intelligent, and did he say it would do anything else."

"He said it would make me grow bigger, and stronger."

"How much stronger did he plan on making you."

"He said it would triple my size, and it would allow me to overpower Wonder Woman at what is half of my current full size."

"Huh, so are you alone." I need to remember that so I can call the league when her back is turn.

"No I got you silly cutie." She ruffles my hair, and I then pull my mask back on.

"Any other members of the Society with you?" Hope come on, if I didn't know she would hurt people if I left I be out of here already.

"Nope, most of them are either being hunted, or trying to get out of prison."

"Any of them manage to succeed." I have my communicator one way silent listening, or at least I think I did.

"Don't know, I never care about those guys, just you, I could care less about Boytoy, Fireface, Werido, and Yellow finger." OK, so she knows some of their name partly, but the question remains what she wants me for. She then places me in her breast again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I was actually enjoying it, but I can't let her know that.

"I have to ask, why do you want me as a mate?" I hope she can focus on my question; I manage to get out of her grip.

"I remember Grodd saying about if the chip were to 'act up', my hor…mon."

"Hormones?" Did Grodd alter her, so she is like a hormone craze teenager?

"Yeah that it, he said it cause my hormones would mess with my mind, and body for the last individual that cause my hormones levels to increase, and thinking about when we last met that kiss much have cause it." Would kissing me, cause her to have hormone change to her being a sex slave.

"Giganta, how this I get the league to check up on you to tell if you're telling the truth or not." If she lying we can put her in jail, but if she sick I can't turn my back on her, but I can easily turn her back to myself, don't think like that. Flash notice that Giganta's uniform wasbright red, and she was wear a belt with a Flash symbol as her buckle. "Giga what with the new gear."

"Trying to please you." She said. How would that work out? "I figure you would like me dressing up kinda like you."

"That is flattering, but Gigata if you're lying to me about the hormones problem, then I can't help you, and you're going to have to go jail for your crimes."

"It OK, you're my mate your make it work."

"You're not well, Giga I think you may be going into heat." She then hugs me.

She then stop, "Thanks for the massage Flash." Why did she say that?

Then I realized my hand were on her ass, "I'm sor…"

"I'll return the favor." What did she say, she then grab my ass.

"Giga please stop," Maybe she will understand what I just say.

"Why your little Flash says you like what we're doing, my mate." Why does she keep call me that? She loOKs sicker.

"Something wrong Giga." I said.

"Me sleepy, Flash." She said, and then she fell in my arms.

"Oh no." I then call the league to explain.

Superman answered after I explain everything, Supes said, "It OK Flash, takes her to Doctor Patel, but first get some power restricting equipment." *

"Will do buddy." I said.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Doctor Patel was the doctor in Justice League that told Luthor he had cancer, and I hate how they made the power collar too damn easy in YJ invasion.**


	3. Chapter 3: Doctor visit

******The Giant and the Flash **part 3: my giant doctor visit.

**I don't own Justice League.**

**I was planning on it having a sometimes after the end of JL Unlimited.**

**I'm not a doctor so I'm using my limited knowledge of the profession to write this; again I'm not a doctor. So if something here isn't accurate I'm sorry but it's not my job.**

**This story happens 6 months after Destroyer.**

* * *

**Flash back: Flash POV:**

Superman answered after I explain everything, Supes said, "It OK Flash, takes her to Doctor Patel, but first get some power restricting equipment." *

**"**Will do buddy." I said.

* * *

**Now same POV:**

I made it to the doctor office. Carry the unbelievably light Giganta. I hope no one notice me.

"Hello Flash so this is the Giganta, Superman told me about." Doctor Patel said.

"Yeah, do you have the power removing equipment?" I asked.

"Yes, Flash sir." He gave it to me.

"I'm not wearing at." Giganta said.

"Giganta if you do it, it will make things go along a lot smoother, and may help us know what is wrong with you."

"Will it gets me with you, and out of heat."

"I would say more likely than not." I said.

She sighs, "I guess I can do it."

I quickly put the equipments on, collar, foot and wrist bracelets. "Flash just so you know if I'm not with you during this procedure is illegal." It is also highly illegal to do any action medical or otherwise with an active power super villain which is why we put the power equipment on her.

"I understand Doctor." I really didn't.

So all I need to make sure no one mess with him while he is working. "Now let's sees what is wrong with her."

"Giganta I'm going to check your weight, I'm going to need you to stand on that scale, will you do that much."

"No, I don't like people seeing my weight."

"Giganta please we just want to see if the chemical that change you alter your body in any way." I said.

"Do I have to?"

"It's for your own good."

"You're lucky you're cute." She said.

She slowly walks to the scale. When she stood on it, the needle stop at 175 pounds, I don't see any fat on her wow that must be pure muscle. The doctor quickly wrote her weight down.

Once her weight was written down, she quickly got back on the table.

"Now I'm going to take your temperature, do you know what to do?"

"Why would you want my temperature won't I need it?"

"I just need you to put this thermometer in your mouth." She did as she was told.

"Huh 99°F, your temperature is pretty good for your age and weight, maybe a small flu." (Or 36.5°C for those in the metric system.)

"Now I'm going to check your blood pressure, I'm going to put this cuff around your arm, and put this stethoscope in the cuff next to your arm." Giganta manage to let him check her blood pressure, squeeze the ball a few times wrote it down. "Pretty good no problem there."

He then put notice she a little sick, so he put some green pills in a glass of water, and had Giganta drink it.

She slowly wakes up. Turn her head, probably to figure out where I took her. "Flashy where am I?"

"At the hospital, Giganta this is Doctor Patel, he is going to run some test, and I need you to be a good girl for both of us." Hopefully she will listen to reason.

"Any you say Flashy, what do I need to do?"

"Tell her doc."

"Well first thing first I'm going to check your heart rate."

"Now what do you need me to do?"

"I going to use this stethoscope on your back and chest, what I do I need you to takes deep breaths, can you do that?"

"No way, only my Flash can touch my breast, no one else."

"She is far worse than I would that thought."

"Tell me about it; now Giganta can you please let the nice doctor help you?"

"Are you sure Flashy, I rather you be the only one to touch me there?"

"Yes, Patel is a doctor."

"He could be tempted."

"Giganta, I'm could be wrong but isn't it illegal for a doctor to have sexual activities with their patients during medical procedure. Isn't it Patel?"

"Yes it is Flash."

"I will only let you touch me there Flashy."

"If it's get you to corporate I'll do it to know if you're sick or not, Patel do you mind."

"Not at all, it will go along a lot faster if she is willing to cooperate."

I then place the doctor's stethoscope on her back; I ask her to take deep breaths she easily did as she was told.

"This will be over within a minute, now I am going to do your chest don't freak out." I place the doctor stethoscope on her chest.

"O.K. needs me to get rid of this pain in the neck costume." She said, clearly trying to strip in front of me, but I have to admit I like her uniform.

"No need for that you're fine as you are, attractive too. I just need you to take a few deep breaths." I place it on her chest, and got what I believe that are her lungs working perfectly.

"Now Doctor Flashy since that is over what do I have to do know."

"Giganta I'm not a doctor, Patel what do we do next for her?" I asked.

"I'm going to check your reflexes."

"Well that can't be all bad, it's doesn't sound like it will touch any of my pussy, breast, or my best feature my ass."

"Giganta watch your language." I said.

"Sorry Flash." She said.

"It's O.K. I read your profile, I know your origin, and you probably don't know much on human social cues, hopefully the league can help you so you're going to be human physically and mentally, but now can you let the doctor help you."

"I guess I can."

"Good, Giganta do you think you can let Doctor Patel do this part?" I asked.

"Yes, so what do you need me to do?"

"I'm going to gently hit you with the reflex hammer on the knee, it won't hurt, and I just need you to sit up with your legs over the table." He then use the hammer on her left leg, she made a little kick. He then use it on her right knee, she kick him even with the collar she manage to kick him across the room. "GIGANTA YOU HAVE TO BE CAREFUL." "Sorry." She said. "It's fine now to the next part." The doc said. "Now Giganta I'm going next I think we check her ears."

"Giganta, I'm going to use this instrument to check your ears." He then places the otoscope in her left ear to see if she got any infections. "Nothing wrong with this ear let's see the other." He checks the other ear. "There isn't anything wrong here, both of your ears look find."  
"That's good isn't it?" Giganta asked.

"Yeah it is." I said to my girlfriend, wait a second when did I thinking of her like that.

"Now, I'm going to remove the cap." He removes the plastic part otoscope, and puts another one in it places. "Now I need you to open your mouth wide for me."

"I think I can do that." The doctor uses his otoscope to look in her mouth.

"Huh, your throat is a little red, it's probably a sign that your getting the flu, out of pure curiosity did you have your vaccination already?" he ask.

"What is a vaccination?"

"Well it something where we take a needle with medicine that help the body in inject in the body." Hope this doesn't go bad, for me.

"That sound painful, why in the world would I need to get one of those."

"You haven't had any before?"

"Nope, should I have?"

"Well as I said before they help you feel better."

"How could hurting me make me feel better?"

"It gets medicine in your body so it's can fight disease."

"Even so, I glad I never going to take one."

"I'm afraid you may need to take a few."

"What why?"

"It will keep you healthy." The doctor said.

"I think it would be best." I said.

"Fine I do it, so what do I need to do."

"Well I'm going to get some needles, so I need you to stay here."

* * *

**A few minutes later:**

During the doctor absent Giganta talk me into making out with her, just as something to past time until he return.

Something I didn't notice was that she was slouching, she somehow manage to go from the chair next to me, to sitting on my lap.

"So Flash want to strip and mate with me, before the Doctor Pirate comeback."

"Giganta first it's Doctor Patel, two he will be back before we could possibly finished, and third and final I rather not have sex with someone I know more about than just fighting with said person."

"But we never fought before; I fought Wonder Woman, and one or two other leaguers, while you fought Grodd and his other followers." She said.

"Giganta, even if that was true, can't you wait until I at least get to know you a little better."

"Flash I may agree with that but I won't go out of my way to try to get in your pants."

"Wow I waited my whole life for a beautiful woman to say that to me, and due to my morals that have to wait for the promise to be fulfilled."

"Hope your morals will let me have fun soon."

"Maybe but not know." I heard the door open.

The doc came with some of the needed tools in a bag.

"Giganta is that what you go by, I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you five so your body will be able to take the medicine in." Doctor Patel said.

"So since Flash said I need to do this, what do I need to do?"

"I'm going to need to see your arm." Got back on the doctor table, and move her arm so the doctor could give her the injections.

He rubs her arm with rubbing alcohol, and when tries to get the needle into her it broke.

"That wasn't so bad." Giganta said.

"I'm afraid it didn't work." The doctor said.

"So what exactly am I going to have to do know?" This time she was getting annoyed, hope she doesn't hurt the doc, powers or not she still trouble.

"I think I may have to inject it into your backside." He said, please no trouble please.

"You mean my ass, there no way I'm letting you see it, let alone put a needle in it."

"That is what it is also known as."

"Giga do you think you can be a good girl for me, and do it."

"The things I do to get out of heat, I think I can do it Flash."

"Good girl, now I going to need you to lie down on the table."

"Flash can you please stop treating me like a kid, I'm twenty flipping eight."

"I can understand that, but I will mess around with you if I can."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She said.

"Giganta would please lie down on the table, while you're there mind if I ask would you like to raise your skirt and lower your panties by yourself, or do either Patel or I have to do it?" I asked.

"Flash I try to do it on my own, have to at least try to keep some dignity if I can." She said.

She sighs, and did as she was told.

"Now Giganta you will fell a pinch but it will only hurt for a second." Patel said.

"Giganta do you think you would be more comfortable for you if I were to hold my hand while we do it." I said.

"I would be even more comfortable if I didn't have to do it at all."

"Well if you don't want me too…" I let her interrupt me.

"No, no, I let you hold my hand." She said. I held her hand; she smiled, she must have enjoyed me being romantic with her that isn't against my will, and I have to admit I feel the same. I then saw her backside and all its glory; I hope she doesn't know I can see it.

The doctor slowly rub the alcohol on her the left cheek, right before he put the putting the needle in her. He did this two more times in her right cheek then two more in the other cheek.

"Owie, owie, that's hurts." She said. My hand was being squeeze extra hard.

"It's ok it's over now." She wiggles her glorious ass a little before pulling her panties up, and lowering her skirt.

"Will I get anymore what did you call them 'injections' in this, what do I call this a 'doctor visit'."

"I think so, is it Patel?"

"Yes Flash."

"My ass still hurt."

"Do you want me to hold you now?" I asked.

She manages to sit down in the chair next to me, I held her hand, and she then went straight to hugging and kissing me. As painful as it was to remove her from me I did, but she was sitting in my lap, somehow still holding my hand.

"Giganta can you please get off of me, the doctor can't find what wrong with you if you don't."

"Flash I just want to stay right on your lap, Flash since I have my shots would if I suck your lollipop."

"Giganta please don't."

"It will be fun."

"Giganta I think about it after the visit, but you need to let the doctor get to you." I was surprised by how light she felt, I hate to admit it by I was getting turn on. "Can you at least turn around so the doctor can see you?"

"I think I can do that Flash." While she was doing that she was grinding against me.

"Is there anything to get you more comfortable, preferably off my lap?"

"No, but you can do something about I got a few pains, since I got rid of those Rogues of yours."

"Giganta can you tell me where exactly on your body are you feeling your pain?"

"Well got some pain in my right foot, some pain in my left what is it call, the hard thing above my stomach."

"I think you're talking about your ribcage Giganta?"

"I think so; sorry I'm a little forgetful about the human body."

"It's going be fine, anywhere else."

"There is pain on my left…my left, what this thing call." She pats her left shoulder blade.

"That's your left shoulder blade." Everywhere she shown me was bruise.

"Giganta I'm think you're going to need an x ray."

"I guess I can do that." She then raises her skirt.

"Giganta what are you doing."

"The machine will work better if I don't have any on when I go in it, won't it?"

"No Giganta, actually I'm going to need out your clothes on and wearing one of Doctor Patel's lead vests."

"But then you would see less of me that way."

"It's O.K. the vest is for your safety."

"Fine I wear it." She had a probably only for a second but got it right after that.

* * *

**After she gets her X-ray:**

"I look over her charts Flash, there no need to worry they will heal in a month or so." Patel said. O.K. so there is nothing to worry about.

"Is that everything doc?" I asked.

"Yeah, but there is one thing I do worry about."

"What is that doc?"

"Well I'm afraid she stills a criminal, and I don't think you can take care of her, even in her state it would still be aiding and abiding."

I then try to remove her head off my chest, she was sleeping, she must be sleepy, no point in waking her up.

"There is a program, I send what I can to the League maybe if you know anyone on close to a profession that let them super-villains out, and I don't what everything I can see if Batman can do anything."

"Thank you, maybe I can get her under my watch until she feels better." Giganta you're going to feel better, I will do it or die trying.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Next chapter: Wally officially starts the program, met up with one of his rogues, and gets Giganta.**

**Again if it isn't accurate to what a real doctor exam is like, I did my best but I'm not doctor. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Giant and the Flashpart 4: joining the program.**

* * *

**I don't own Justice League; this is for fun, no profit if I got money on this it would be a lot better.**

**_Character thoughts._**

**Action, speech.**

**Words from a letter.**

**PS I hate the new 52.**

**This story happens 6 months after Destroyer.**

**Picture belong to clubs/justice-league/images/32431162/title/justice -league-kiss-photo**

* * *

**Summary:** **Giganta is in heat, and unfortunately for our favorite speedster, she in heat with Flash (Aka Wally West).**

* * *

**Waking up Giganta POV:**

_Where am I? These are some nice white sheets, so soft. I wonder if Flash would like these, where is he. This doesn't look like the prison cell. Flash must have found me a room. I hope this isn't where Flash wants me to live its O.K. but even at normal size I'm going to bump my head to get out the door. It could use some color preferably Yellow, Red, Green, and maybe a few shiny centerpieces. _

_What that sound, it's like there was some kind of little fan from the corner of the road. I turn to see a mini-fridge. Hey what that sticky note doing there? It's from Flash._

'Dear Giganta,

You are probably wondering where you are the league and I place you on the Watch tower. I found a program that will give you a full pardon of all your crimes you just have to work with me. It's a five year service so you have to be committed. Manhunter read your mind so we now you're not entirely insane, on revenge mission against the league or anything of that nature. The league decide to put your on the spare roster, so your only get to help the league when we really need you. We decide you would be in the best care under my protection for multiply reason. I decide it would be best if I explain everything to you personally. I need you to meet me in room 253.

Sincerely,

The Flash.

_Well that solves a lot of questions. Now all I have to do is find the room my speedster told me to go. _

I quickly open the door, and enter the hallway. _Huh what with the stares? John Wayne _(Vigilante*)_, that Tin man _(Stripes)_, also Tarzan and Jane _(Bwana Beast and Vixen)_. Let's see 250, 251, 252, there it is 253. There it is. _I go in the room.

"Flash." _Why is he squirming I'm just hugging him?_

"Giganta we are going to need you please put him down." Batman said. _I didn't notice he, Wonder Woman, the tiny man older brother _(Atom Smasher)_, and that blond birdie _(Black Canary)_.__I do_

"So Giganta I'm sure you're wondering why we brought you here and that you're here at all." Flash said.

"Yeah, I was and how am I going to stay with you and out of prison."

"Well there a government program if you want we can free you but…"

"But what? Is there something you're not telling me Flash?" _I hope he is going to help me without any major problems._

"Its involve community service."

"What kind of community service?"

"Well you are going to have to help me with the police force."

"So you want me to help you do their job for them?"

"Giganta there a lot I need to tell you, one thing you need to know is my identify is Wally West I work in the central apartment if you want a full pardon you have to work with me for five year I already got in the program to take care of you, at work and to be the one in charge of your housing, and in many way you teacher in my line of work." My mate said.

"What kind of program is this again?" I asked.

"It a program run by the government, Giganta I'm afraid if you don't join the program you will be arrested but you won't be force in the program." *

"This is a lot to take in Flash."

"Yeah, Giganta, Giganta are you going to go with this program?"

"Yeah Wally."

"Good Giganta there something's you have to do, the first thing is we need to give you a name."

"I have one it's 'Giganta'."

"'Giganta' is a title not a name."

"Batman came up with a few."

"Let's see, nope, not happening, really the bats support to be smart, 'Diana Prince' that's a terrible name."

Wonder Woman pick that last one and ask if she could use it, she wouldn't be 'Diana Prince' for long she quickly is going to become Diana 'Wayne'.

"Huh 'Doris Zeul' that's have a nice ring I think that would do nicely."

"O.K. it is an honor to met you 'Doris'."

"I feel the same about meeting you Wally West."

"Doris there a lot of paperwork, I give you this you just have to read this." He hand me a sheet of paper.*

'The U.S. Government is willing to give a full pardon if a capture superpower criminal does five years of service either by their self or with a group others register criminal if any ever sign up for a beneficial government program, for fire department, military, park rangers, police force. Only select number (5) can enter this program at a time. If the criminal is willing to reform they can stay out of jail and can continue to work at said program. The participant of this program will be given a host from the government run program the participant chooses. The host must be a willing volunteer; the host is in charge of getting the participant housing, health, and feeding. The participant has the right to contract the police and program if the host is harmful and/or deliberately ignorant to the participant and his or her welfare. The host and the participant are able to have romantic relations and will be allowed to be wed.'

"Good news Flash this still allowed us to be mates and wed."

"Giga…Doris I want you to know I will do it but I will try to get to know you beforehand." _Flash is being such a tease._

"OK, but are you sure it is I won't be hunted."

"Yes Doris but there a lot you need to do."

"Like what?"

"I'm afraid this only work for 'capture' criminals." _What does he mean?_

"Wally I don't understand."

"It's mean if you want to join the program and be with me, you're going to have to turn yourself in."

_He can't, he just can't._

"Doris I'm not going to force you but I can't see any alternative." I would have ran but the heat is starting to get to me.*

Sigh, "O.k. where do I have to stay."

"We found you a prison it won't be a long time I promise."

* * *

***Giganta doesn't know most of the league real name, nor title, and she doesn't really want to.**

***Yeah, the League doesn't have as reluctant members as the government.**

***I'm not a blood sucker…eh…lawyer so if this isn't accurate not my problem.**

***I'm not a vet so I know nothing about animal heat.**

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5, getting out of the slammer

**The Giant and the Flash****part 5**

**I don't own Justice League it's belong to DC comics.**

**Dear annyomous non user b $**** I'm fighting mad that your saying one of my story s****** because the grammar isn't perfect. I appreciative anonymous thanks, but don't judge me and my story if you don't like it. If you want to give me give positive criticism fine but don't insult it, what right do you have to judge me I put this story on the line you don't even try that, you can't judge my story by a few chapters, come on someone give me a heart attack and review one of my newer chapters, I mean I like the ones about the old ones I still put work in the new ones. So if you just say the story is bad without explaining your getting remove.**

**luis diaz: plan to do it.**

**Lloyd RPGFan: will do with the Giganta part, and thanks, I'm going to tip toe with the Diana/Bruce till I know what how to work with it.**

**Gunman: glad you agree.**

**Wally POV:**

I manage to tell Giganta why she couldn't tell anyone about my identity. I hope she doesn't tell any of the criminals where 'her' new home will be, because even when I'm not the Flash, (AKA the Scarlet Speedster, and Fastest man alive) I'm a police forensic scientist a guy who capture criminals, and I'm entering a prison alone…I didn't think this through.

I heard a familiar voice, the next thing I know I was being tackle to the ground. I manage to roll over to see an over happy James (AKA the Trickster) hugging me, "Hello Wally are you here to play darts we me?" James and I are friends in and out of the costume; I manage to make him forget I'm the flash.

"Flash I heard that you were going to let Giganta free, why couldn't you have given me a second chance?"  
"Because you don't look good in a red mini-dress." I said.  
"I could." James said, I took a few steps back.

"James no offends but you're just not my not my type." I try to keep the little Rogue from crying, the true be told if it wasn't for Giganta, her hotness, the chance of me reforming her, and the fact that she is going in heat I would gladly help James with the program.

"I can change type, I can make myself be something you like." The young clown said.

"James please there is no need to try not to put images in my head, and James there is no need for you to change you're a great person, and a fun friend as you are." James hugged me again.

"Thank you Wally, do you want to play darts before you have to go home." The young clown said.

"I think I have some free time before I have to go find my friend." I had James hold my hand to his cell. I heard some guys call me and James freaks, retards, weirdoes, losers, maniacs, one guy said I was going to use James for my own pleasure, and I once wonder why no one ever got rehabilitated here. I couldn't let them get to me for James sakes.

We eventually made it to James jail cell. James got out his plastic darts. I got his dart board out. I decide to have a little fun with James before I let him use any kind of weapons, I started to tickle him.

"Wally 'giggle' please stop," he was smiling I knows he is enjoying it.

After a few minutes I stop, "James mind if I take a few shots for practice." I didn't need the practice I just wanted to end this quickly so James wouldn't hurt anyone by accident or being James…again.

I manage to get some pretty close shots if I ever hit the dot James will the end the game.

James and I play darts for a few minutes until James decide to hit the guard with a dart it misses, "JAMES GIOVANNI JESSE." I yell. "Sorry Wally." He said. "Hey Henry." (The guard.) "Can you leave?" I ask he nod, "James I need you to tell me why you attack the guard." "Wanted attention." James said. "James I was playing a game with you I was paying attention to you." I said. "You weren't talking to me." James said, great I forgot James need someone to talk to while playing darts or his mind tell him to do thing that are dangerous. "I'm sorry James but I'm going to have to punish you," I stood up with James, "James you know the rules, you misbehave you get punish, so please go stand in the corner." I gently push him towards a corner, he try to get out I lay five swats to his bottom, he return, after a few minutes he got out and hug me. I saw that he was crying. He wasn't upset about being punish, he was just upset I was disappointed with him. It's ironic I am as both Wally West and The Flash were his hero(es) and he was part of my rogue gallery. What really surprise me was that a few minutes in the corner with me watching is more of a punishment than being lock up.

"James I would love to continued to play darts with you, but I think I need to find Giganta the one I'm helping with the program." I manage to remove James from me.

"Mine if I look for her with you." I mouth 'can he' to the nearest guard who nodded yes.

I took did as James did to me by the hand and walk to find Giganta, ignoring some insulting comments by some of the inmates kinda like what the guards said to me earlier.

I eventually found Giganta, James hug her and the young clown then said something which is going to take years of therapy for me to get over, "Mommy." Giganta hug back.  
"Mommy?" I said confused.

"Yes Jamie here is so cute I decided I would keep him, and make him our son." Giganta said.

"Wait you what?" I said.

"I adopt this cute little Trickster James here." She said, hugging James and somehow Giganta and James made it look like a mother holding a baby.

"Doris I'll admit I love him as a son but we can't adopt James for multiple of reason."

"Come on Wally." Giganta said.

"Come on daddy." James said.

"James I'm not your dad." I said.

"Awe James, daddy said no, don't worry mommy I'll come to see it soon." Giganta said.

Giganta left in another room so she can get her cuffs off of her, James was returning to his cell. I was about to leave when I was push to a wall by my neck, the next thing I know was being held by a furious Killer Frost.

She then said, "So you're the Wally West I heard about."

"Yes." I manage to say.

"I'm only going to say this once Giganta is like a sister to me you harm her, there won't be a body to be found." The psycho ice theme villainess said.

"Yes, please put me down." I fell.

"You're lucky I don't have my powers." She said, she then look at me confused.

"What are you doing." I asked.

"You remind me of The Flash," I got worry, "but you can't be you don't look stupid enough." After that the guards took her to her cell, and I left with Giganta to go home.

_**Next chapter Giganta meet with some of Wally's friends, and spend her first night with Wally with leave her in shock.**_

**Idea planning on having this story have a spin off with all the rated M goodness so this can stay rate T.**

**To be continued.**


End file.
